Final Fantasy: Skies of Windaria
by cc exx cc
Summary: You probably all haven't seen Final Fantasy Unlimited yet... but anyhow this is a prequel to it...


Final Fantasy: Skies of Windaria (a prequel to Final Fantasy Unlimited) by Kuroki Kaze  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related material belongs to Squaresoft. I think. And I don't own it and stuff.  
  
A/N: So this is just a prequel to the storyline of FF:U o.O it deals a lot about Kaze's feelings and stuff like that and a bunch of other stuff before Windaria poofled away. It's supposed to start 4 years before Windaria is destroyed. Yeah. Anyways, I'm trying something new by making FF-style battles with. yeah. And if you want to flame me, go ahead. I know it sucks. But anyways, please R&R. Enjoy! ^__^  
  
Chapter I  
  
"Unlimited."  
  
The man opened his eyes, feeling the soft light of the morning sun give a subtle warmth to his face. He sat up, looking blankly straight ahead, trying to remember what he could of his dreams. The dreams he'd been having for almost a year now. The voice that was all too familiar. The memory of a forgotten soul. That one word.  
  
Breaking off from his bewilderment, he looked around to his surroundings: a bed, and four walls. Not too much out of the ordinary. Still, he hadn't the slightest clue how he ended up here, and where exactly 'here' was. He remembered a cave behind a waterfall. He'd used the Demon Gun to destroy something. Something. was it a monster? He couldn't remember. It was a dark place; he seemed to be searching for something that night. Then, something had gone wrong. But what?  
  
"You're awake."  
  
Calm and serene, the sound of the gentle voice drifted into his ears, enough to bring him to his senses, though not enough to surprise him. He turned his head slowly towards the doorway to his right, his neck plagued by soreness. What came into sight was pure heaven and bliss for the forlorn fighter, easing his pain and making him forget his confusion. It was a woman, he was sure of that if nothing else. Her dark black hair glistened in the sunlight, several elongated bangs curving over and caressing her eyelids. From what he could see, she was wearing nothing more than a grey robe tied together with two leather belts, a typical Windarian outfit. She gave a sweet smile, leaning her head in closer to him.  
  
"You can talk, can't you?"  
  
"Where am I.?"  
  
"Oh, come on! You sound like you're still asleep, and you look like it too! Meet me downstairs, I'll fix you something to eat."  
  
The man blinked twice, just barely realizing that he hadn't moved a single muscle since the woman had started talking to him. He'd turned into an expressionless monster, incapable of feeling. But then, what was this tingling in his heart? He decided to wait until later to figure this out, and eased himself out of bed, walking slowly down the stairs. Closing his eyes, the man ran his hand through his hair in what was closest to frustration for him, his dark cloak dragging behind the wooden surface of the stairway and his loose, brown hair swaying about before his face.  
  
The food wasn't incredible, but it was better than nothing. Besides, he'd been having a bunch of random fruits almost every day for his whole life, anyhow.  
  
"So, do you have a name?"  
  
Gulping down what little food was left in his mouth, he looked up to the woman with an indifferent face. Not knowing it himself, he only wished to take another good look at her face.  
  
"I don't remember. Anything."  
  
"Well, I'll call you Kurai then. How's that?"  
  
A long pause was all she earned from the man, who simply turned his head back to the food before him, turning his head down slowly in fatigue. His pale blue eyes scanned the food, looking it over once more before he continued to finish it.  
  
"Good. Since you asked, my name's Aura. You're still in Windaria, if that's where you come from. I found you lying there on the shore, and I just couldn't leave you there. You're so cute! Anyways, my guess is you drifted down the River from the north somehow, I won't ask how or why."  
  
The newly named "Kurai", losing interest in his food and the conversation, slowly stood from his chair, a prolonged squeak escaping from it as he pushed it back. He turned and slowly walked out the door, looking around at the landscape in an attempt to find his way back to his home. wherever it was. The River was flowing long and wide in all of its glory as usual, its waves washing across some occasional shores on either bank. The Windarian airlifts were in abundance, floating around in the sky and earning their reputation as the easiest way to travel. They were no more than cloths curved into spinning balloons, powered by only the wind and clouds. Just below the horizon, Kurai could see a range of rolling hills, their deep green grass curling into the meadows and disappearing into the wooded terrain. The land was truly in peace.  
  
That peace was broken without a moment's notice, a giant crystal-shaped object falling from the sky roughly fifty feet from Kurai. He widened his eyes, pulling a long, reddish pistol from his cloak in his left hand, the Crimson Gun. After the dust settled, the crystal seemed to have been replaced, a towering mushroom-like creature standing above him forty feet high and staring down at him with large, beady eyes. To his surprise, Aura appeared to Kurai's right side, wielding some sort of steel staff.  
  
Simply raising the Crimson Gun slightly, Kurai unloaded six bullets into the mushroom, dust rising from the twin-diagonal barrels. The shells fell from the gun and bounced rhythmically upon the ground as the six bullets soared through the air, exploding into clouds of dust upon the creature. He lowered his gun, widening his eyes as the giant was seemingly unscratched and unscathed. The massive creature, knowing no better than any wild animal, gave a primal, high-pitched screech, a pod appearing on its yellowish exterior and extending to Kurai, swinging around like a rubbery arm and whipping backwards, slamming him down upon the ground forcefully. Kurai felt himself hit the ground, feeling the pain course through his veins like electricity.  
  
Aura took up her iron staff, narrowing her eyes and looking to the monster as she tilted the tip of it towards it. The entire staff, glowing with a mysterious green light, emitted a wide beam of energy that flooded the surface of the monster, illuminating it and surrounding it. The titanic mushroom seemed to be confused by the light, which began eventually fading to nothing, the staff looking not much more than a pole of steel. The light had surged through her hands, coursing through her body and enabling her to feel the enemy's heart and give her a vision of its strength, almost as a sixth sense.  
  
"Kurai! It's aligned to Earth!"  
  
Realizing a way to destroy the monster, Kurai reached into his cloak, pulling two reddish steel bullets with a single finger and flicking them into the air. The bullets spun several times in synchronization, and fell into the auxiliary loading holes of the Crimson Gun.  
  
"This will be your graveyard! Reis' Wind!"  
  
Taking up the Crimson Gun once more, he pointed it straight to the monster's eyes, keeping in his sights. Instead of pulling the trigger as the giant mushroom had anticipated, Kurai closed his eyes, drawing energy into the barrel from the air around him. As a result, a glowing red light slowly crawled from the mouth of the gun, and as he fired it, it ripped out towards the monster, pushing forwards as a dark crimson beam of destruction in the form of searing winds and blowing heat. As the beam continued, the monster was slowly lifted from the ground, only to be incinerated by the intense heat surrounding it, the only remains of it being a large pile of smoldering ash. A final squeal was heard as the remnants of the monster's soul drifted away into the air, crystallizing into Soil and disappearing into the clouds.  
  
Kurai turned and looked to Aura, his eyes meeting hers in a silent, mutual trust. She gave a childish grin, and he gave a mere blink, turning back to watch the horizon. Aura wasn't impressed by his silence, and looked angrily to him, putting her hands on her hips and pouting.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to feel some emotion once in a while, ya know! If that's how you'll act, then fine. I can tell you don't make many friends."  
  
"I know nothing of friendship. It isn't even a memory for me. I can survive without it."  
  
Feeling Aura's hand upon his arm, Kurai turned his head in shock, looking to her in bewilderment. Her touch gave a warmth to his skin that penetrated his cloak, calming his confusion with a passionate tenderness. He felt his mind drift to peace, and he fell into a sort of daze, his eyes fixed on hers. The longer he felt her hand on his arm, the more he felt it draw closer to him, reaching past everything and graze his heart, caressing it as a bird cares for its hatchlings. Aura smiled some, looking back into Kurai's eyes with her shimmering jewels of sight, tilting her head slowly. Several more moments passed, when Aura decided that Kurai deserved a response.  
  
"Can you?"  
  
Corny and stupid, no? Well, R&R and tell me what you think. If you really don't like it then I'll take it out. Just an idea of mine -_-  
  
And if you're wondering, yeah, Aura's a lot more childish in this plot, her personality changes a lot. A lot can happen in 4 years, you know! Well, l8er! 


End file.
